


Rise; Rise, my Victorious Dead.

by Taxonamie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Armies of Darkness, No-Life King, Skeletons, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taxonamie/pseuds/Taxonamie
Summary: Alternative Title: E2 to F3. Black's move.Segment/teaser for a larger work.Alucard and Anderson go into Fae for (reasons). A simple game of chicken turns into all-out war, pitting Alucard and all his necromantic powers against a powerful Fae Gentleman on his home turf.Think of this scene as Alucard setting up the chess pieces for a fight he really didn't want to get into.





	Rise; Rise, my Victorious Dead.

\---------------

\--------

\---

**RISE**

Alucard’s voice reverberated around his skull, and Anderson jumped to his feet, looking around him.* He saw white shapes trembling among the leaf litter, and he looked down at a the sensation of something moving under his foot.

He had assumed that he had cracked a twig in half, but as it shivered through the leaves, it was clearly a human rib. He recoiled, stepping back. It trembled and yanked itself from under him, floating up and joining with the other ribs where he had stood, unknowingly, in the torso of a long-dead and decomposed body. The bones assembled into a ribcage, and the broken pieces of a skull came together to form the entire cranium, missing some pieces of bone that had become too small to reassemble **.**

 **RISE AND BECOME MY ARMY, MY VICTORIOUS** **DEAD**.

The words resounded through Alex’s entire body, through his bones, and he became aware that, as he heard them in his mind, he heard Alucard’s Voice in his ears as well; a loud, booming command that spoke in another, familiar language. **

**RISE, AND SPEAK UNTO THEM AS I COMMAND.**

The skeleton at his feet was not alone. It, along with a thousand thousand bones of humans and animals, assembled itself into a massive army of shambling skeletons. Dead leaves wrapped around the bones like skin, so that the skeletons looked like mummified corpses with skin rotting and peeling off of their bodies. Their mouths gnashed together with brutal cracking of brittle bone on brittle bone.

 **DO NOT FEAR THEM, OR I SHALL TERRIFY YOU** **BEFORE THEM.**

Anderson looked on in horror and shock. These bodies had existed here before them, as mute and dishonored mementos of the lives that were lost at the hand of the demented Fae creature. The vampire now was furthur besmirching their bodies, twisting them to unlife with his sickly, black magic. He drew his bayonet and held the unconscious Miss Evans close to him.

 **TODAY I HAVE MADE YOU A FORTIFIED CITY; AN IRON PILLAR AND A BRONZE WALL TO STAND AGAINST THE WHOLE LAND–AGAINST THE KINGS, LORDS, PRIESTS, AND** **PEOPLE OF THIS LAND,**

Alucard cried, his voice still piercing through the sound of scraping bone and shifting leaves, and reverberating through the sky and refracting like brilliant light from the leaves and trees of the forest around them. The skeletons around them shook off whatever lethargy they had, and grew agitated and animated. Further bodies converged on them from between the trees.

 **THEY WILL FIGHT BUT THEY WILL NOT OVERCOME** **YOU** ,

Anderson saw Alucard again, standing with his arms outstretched like an orchestra conductor, wringing from his orchestra the last fortissimo, and urging forth a further crescendo of sound and corpses from the earth. His hair whipped around his head like snakes from the head of medusa, hissing and reared to strike. It tore around like him like he was floating in a fierce ocean current, and his clothes whipped to and fro as if he were in a biblical squall. His face held an expression of determined wrath. His fangs were bared in challenge.

He knew now that the moniker was no exaggeration. Alucard was the _No-Life King_. A necromancer and a vampire of epic proportion. He wielded the undead like a sword, a sickle, a scythe.

 **FOR I AM WITH** **YOU**.

\---

\--------

\--------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> *after a conversation I had with someone, I imagine Anderson as his own kind of undead. It might be difficult–maybe impossible, I haven’t decided–for Alucard to control him, but the power is still there. Alucard is the No-Life King, after all. It wouldn't be any fun if he wasn't a necromancer as well as a Neck-romancer.
> 
> **the language is Greek, because Alucard is beginning to quote Jeremiah 1:17-19, and the Orthodox church in Romania (I think) speaks in greek. Modern churches probably preach in the local language, but I think when Vlad was still Vlad, it would have mostly been Greek. Correct me if I’m wrong. I’m probably wrong.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
